Me And Him
by Snakey me
Summary: HoMin AU,


**Me And Him**

CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN

JUNG YUNHO

RATE : T

WARN : Alternate Universe, Judul gak nyambung, 2k+ words yang mbosenin.

Semilir angin laut berhembus lembut menyentuh kulitku. Desiran ombak berkejaran ditengah indahnya cahaya bulan malam ini. Bulan penuh yang ada di atas langit yang begitu cerah seperti sedang melihatku yang berdiri di pinggir pantai ini, menunggu dirinya.

Terlalu klise memang, tapi inilah yang ku lakukan saat ini. Berdiri di pinggir pantai penuh kenangan singkat yang manis akan tujuh hari berharga, tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat ini, aku sedang berusaha menepati janji yang kubuat saat itu, dengan membawa serta rasa rindu kepadanya..

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Mohon perhatian, pesawat JAL nomer 12xx menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan akan segera lepas landas tiga puluh menit lagi. Bagi para penumpang….."

Aku bergegas menuju gerbang keberangkatan bandara untuk segera menaiki pesawat tujuan ku hari ini, kembali pulang ke Seoul setelah empat tahun lamanya berada di Tokyo untuk mengejar cita-citaku menjadi seorang arsitek. Salah satu universitas ternama di sini telah menerimaku menjadi salah satu mahasiswanya dengan bantuan beasiswa, dan aku pun pastinya takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, hingga akhirnya aku pergi ke negeri sakura ini setelah menerima restu dari keluarga.

Dua minggu lalu, setelah sebulan lulus dari universitas tersebut, sebenarnya aku telah berencana untuk segera mencari peruntungan kerja disini, tetapi dengan kabar menurunnya kondisi kesehatan ibuku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Seoul demi ibu tercintaku.

.

.

"Akhirnyaa.." segera setelah memasuki badan pesawat ini aku mencari tempat dudukku dan menyamankan diri dengan mencari posisi duduk senyaman mungkin, lelah mendera setelah menggeret-geret kesana kemari semua barang bawaanku yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

"Permisi, apakah kursi disamping Anda ini kosong?" sebuah suara memasuki ruang lingkup pendengaranku yang sedang sibuk menunduk menonaktifkan ponselku. Suara yang dalam, sekaligus lembut yang menyapa telingaku itu membuatku segera mendongak untuk melihat si penanya dan menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Hal pertama yang masuk kedalam ingatanku adalah matanya. Sepasang mata hitam yang memandangku lurus, tajam seperti mata elang, namun sekaligus terasa hangat bagai sinar mentari musim panas. Rahang tegas yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah seorang yang keras pendirian dan bibirnya…

"Maaf, Anda tak apa? Eehh, benar ini kursi nomor 18? Apakah kosong?" Tanya nya lagi dan segera membuat acara –mari menilai- ku buyar seketika. "Aah.. ya, benar. Tiket Anda nomor 18 kah?" jawabku sedikit gugup karena telah ketahuan meneliti wajahnya. "Ah, baguslah.. aku hanya takut salah tempat, makanya bertanya.." ucapnya ringan sambil duduk dikursi kosong disamping kiri kursiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Jung Yunho. Kamu?" dia lalu mengukurkan tangan kanannya mengajakku berjabat tangan dengannya. Kuulurkan tangan ku untuk menyambut ajakannya "Aku Shim Changmin" Begitu tanganku dan tangannya bertaut, aku langsung tersentak bagai disengat listrik bervolt sedang. Dan sengatan itu segera saja menyambar ke jantungku yang sontak langsung berdetak berkali lipat dari biasanya.

"Salam kenal Changmin ssi.. benar tebakanku, kamu orang Korea. Hahaha… Padahal aku cukup takut juga menyapamu dengan bahasa Korea, bisa malu aku kalau kamu ternyata orang Jepang asli hehehehe. Oh ya, maaf ya.. aku memang banyak berbicara. Tapi ini kan salah satu cara untuk memperkaya teman dan relasi kan ya.. Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau kemana setelah sampai di Seoul?" ucapnya beruntun sambil menampilkan senyum indah di bibir tipisnya yang unik.

Hangat. Ternyata dibalik matanya yang hangat, dia menyimpan kepribadian yang hangat pula. Begitu berbanding terbalik dengan sifatku yang pendiam. "Salam kenal juga Yunho ssi.. dan ya, aku memang seratus persen orang Korea, dan aku mau pulang kerumahku, Yunho ssi.." aku mencoba menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Waah sama dong, aku juga mau pulang.. hehehe Sepertinya kita berjodoh ya, dua orang Korea saling bertemu di negeri orang, dan kembali dengan alasan yang sama, kangen rumah." Matanya berbinar cerah saat berkata kalau kami berjodoh.

Dan selama sisa perjalanan, dia terus mengajakku untuk saling berbagi cerita tentang apapun yang sekiranya terlintas dalam kepala.

Dan selama sisa perjalanan pula, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta, kepadanya.

.

.

.

Begitu pesawat mendarat dengan mulus di bandara Incheon, aku dan Yunho pun keluar dari dalam pesawat. Bedanya, saat aku hendak pergi tadi dipenuhi dengan perasaan begitu antusias karena akan kembali setelah bertahun tak pulang, dan saat ini, aku malah mengutuk jarak dekat Tokyo-Seoul karena aku jadi tak bisa berlama-lama bersama Yunho.

Aku sengaja memperlambat jalanku saat keluar dari bandara. Ingin terus memperlama waktu bersama Yunho. Dia sendiri… entahlah.. kulihat dia juga berjalan terlalu lambat untuk ukuran orang yang hanya membawa sebuah koper kecil dan tas tangan. Suasana hening melingkupi kami berdua, seakan sama-sama kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ehmm.. Changmin, kamu tidak lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kafe dulu?"

Akhirnya! Akhirnya dia membuka jalan dengan mengajakku! Aku sudah tersenyum dan akan mengatakan "Ya" kepadanya, jika saja ponselku tak berdering keras menunjukkan bahwa ada panggilan masuk untukku.

Dengan wajah sedikit kesal aku segera menyentuh panel berwarna hijau di ponsel itu. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berada di pihakku kali ini. Si penelepon diseberang sana telah dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa keadaan Ibu ku memburuk dan aku harus segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

Yunho sepertinya tahu arti perubahan mimic wajah ku. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihatku menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal. "Tak apa, mungkin lain kali. Toh kita masih sama berada di Seoul, pasti masih ada kesempatan lain untuk makan bersama, tapi…"

"Aku.. hanya ingin tahu nomer ponselmu.."

Dan aku pun tersenyum mendengar permintaan kecilnya itu. "Nomer ku…"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah hari pertemuan itu, kami tetap tidak dapat bertemu muka. Dan dalam rentang waktu itu, aku telah memastikan sendiri keadaan Ibuku membaik dan sudah dapat pulang kerumah. Percaya atau tidak, Ayah bilang penyakit Ibuku berasal dari rasa rindunya padaku. Haah.. apapun lah, yang penting Ibu sehat saja.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di pinggir sebuah pantai tak bernama di daerah kampung halaman Ibuku. Kata dokter, Ibu harus dibawa ketempat yang lebih tenang untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan mempercepat kesembuhannya. Karena itu akhirnya kami memutuskan membawa Ibu kemari.

Aku dan Yunho? Kami tetap keep contact kok, walau sejak hari itu kami belum ada kesempatan bertatap muka lagi. Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya? Entahlah.. yang pasti kemarin aku sudah menghubunginya mengabarkan kalau aku sedang tidak berada di Seoul, dan ternyata dia malah mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku hari ini. Jadilah dia yang kemari untuk menemuiku.

Lumayan lama aku menunggunya di pantai ini, kulirik jam tangan ku, hampir 3 jam sudah aku duduk di pinggir pantai ini. Dan sudah hamper tiga jam juga jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari rata-rata karena gugup akan segera bertemu dengan Yunho. Demi apa, padahal kami cuma bertemu sebentar, jarak Tokyo-Seoul bukanlah jarak jauh yang harus ditempuh berjam-jam lamanya. Tapi dalam sekejap dia telah mengunci hatiku. Dan membawa pergi kuncinya.

.

"Changmin.. Changmiinnn.." terdengar suara sayup-sayup dari arah belakangku. Aku segera menoleh karena aku bisa tahu pasti, siapa yang telah memanggilku.

Dan benar saja, dia, Yunho, orang spesial yang telah mengambil hatiku itu berlari kecil menuju arahku.

Semakin dekat.. dekat.. dan lebih dekat lagi..

Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihatnya. Melihat wajah tampannya untuk kedua kali. "Kau lama sekali Tuan Jung… aku berjamur menunggumu disini ck" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutku. Hebat sekali aku ini, malah bersikap ketus pada orang yang kedatangannya kunanti sejak berhari lalu. Changmin pabboyaaa….

"Maaf, aku agak tersesat.. Habisnya letak tempat ini agak terpencil sih.. hehehehe" Balasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Ayo, kamu istirahat dulu. Sudah berkendara jauh pasti capek.." ajakku sambil menarik tangan nya ke arah pondok terbuka kecil di dekat pantai. Hmm? Apakah aku lancang telah seenaknya menggamit tangannya? Biar saja, biar dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya. Jadi orang harus agresif sedikit bukan?

.

.

Semenjak kedatangannya, kami berdua menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Apalagi dia telah mengambil cuti seminggu dari pekerjaannya, dan memutuskan menghabiskan waktu cutinya di desa ini membuat waktu kami bersama menjadi lebih banyak. Sampai pada hari ketiga, saat dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku.. Dan tentu saja kujawab dengan penuh suka cita dan senyuman penuh cinta.

Kebersamaan kami yang singkat, telah kami isi dengan sebijak mungkin. Kami berusaha untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh dan menciptakan momen-momen bahagia bersama. Dalam seminggu paling berkesan itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bosan ataupun ragu terhadapnya. Malah aku makin, semakin jatuh cinta pada pribadinya.

Bagaimana caranya tertawa, bercanda, menyampaikan isi hati, mengambil hati keluargaku – yah, katanya ini hal super penting-, merajuk.. Dan yang paling kusukai, caranya menatap mataku, caranya menggamit tanganku dan menggenggamnya, caranya memeluk tubuhku, caranya mengecup bibirku.. Caranya mencintaiku…

.

.

"Changdola.. jaga dirimu baik-baik ne, maaf aku tak bisa lama berada disini. Aku janji akan terus menghubungimu dari Seoul.." ucap Yunho sambil memelukku erat saat tiba hari kepulangannya ke Seoul. Yah, waktu seminggu berharga kami telah berakhir hari ini. Benar kata orang, waktu akan berlalu begitu cepat jika kita melaluinya dengan gembira.

"Kau juga Yun.. Jangan terlalu memforsir badanmu dengan bekerja tanpa ingat waktu. Ingat makan, jaga kesehatanmu.. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Oh, yang terpenting, jangan selingkuh disana ne.. Atau kau mau mati ditanganku.."

"Ckckck.. Baby bambikuuuu~ aku takkan selingkuh.. buat apa selingkuh kalau sudah punya orang yang begitu mencintaiku sepertimu, yang sangat perhatian padaku..yang begitu manis dan manja.. dan sekaligus begitu mengerikan sampai angin pun tak berani berhembus saat kau marah. Hahahahaha"

"Yaaakk! Kau berani mentertawakanku eoh? Sudah lah cepat pergi sana, aku malas melihatmu kalau cuma mau mengejekku.. Huh! " ucapku kesal sambil bersedekap dan memalingkan wajah dari nya. Sudah mau berpisah kok bisa-bisanya mengejekku..

"Merajuk eoh? Bambiii~~ Baby bambiii~~ jangan marah ya~ aku kan cuma bercanda.. Jangan keterusan ah, merajuknya. Nanti kalau aku cepat-cepat pergi kamu rindu.. Gimana kalau kita ga bisa ketemu lama? Hmm? Kamu mau?" Yunho mulai mengeluarkan aegyo gagalnya dan membujukku.

"Ya sudah, jangan bercanda lagi. Cepat berangkat, nanti kamu kemalaman sampai di Seoul. Bisa-bisa besok telat ke kantor.."

Cup.. omonganku terhenti karena dia mengecup kecil bibirku. Lalu diikuti dengan kecupan-kecupan manis lainnya, sambil tangan nya perlahan melingkari tubuhku dan menarikku erat dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Changmin ah.. sangat merindukanmu. Gomawo buat tujuh hari indah yang telah ku berikan padaku disini. Aku akan segera kembali kemari, setidaknya sebulan sekali. Kau tunggu aku, oke.." Yunho berbisik lirih ditelingaku.

"Aku juga, akan begitu merindukanmu Yunnie, dan aku akan terus menunggu kehadiranmu disini. Kalau bisa, aku yang akan datang ke Seoul untuk melihatmu oke.." balasku tak kalah lirih kepadanya. Airmataku pun jatuh dengan sempurna saat ini.

"Saranghae…"

.

.

.

Dan ternyata, apa yang Yunho katakan saat pamit itu menjadi kenyataan. Bukan, bukan soal selingkuhnya. Dia belum siap mati muda katanya.

Tapi soal tidak bisa bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Setelah kepulangan nya ke Seoul, kami masih terus telfonan rutin, walau hanya cuma sebentar demi mengingatkan makan atau hal-hal remeh lainnya. Akan tetapi dua minggu setelahnya, tiba-tiba Yunho menelponku saat dini hari.

.

Aku terbangun perlahan ketika mendengar chorus lagu Destiny milik TVXQ!, ringtone ponselku berbunyi di dekat kepalaku. Aku mengernyit heran saat melihat nama orang yang menghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini. Yunho.

"Halo.."

"Halo baby.. kamu sudah tidur?"

"Jelaslah. Sudah jam berapa ini rupanya? Kamu yang kenapa belum tidur hmm? Tak biasanya menelpon jam segini.."

"Changdola, aku… Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.."

"Hmm? Apa? Katakan saja.." aku menyamankan posisiku dengan duduk bersandar ke kepala tempat tidurku.

"Aku.. diberi kepercayaan oleh perusahaan.. untuk menjadi pimpinan cabang.."

"Eh? Bagus dong.. Dicabang yang mana? Busan? Gwangju?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ehmm… Di… London…"

"…"

"Baby.. kamu masih dengarkan? Baby? Changminnie?"

"…London?"

"…. Iya.. Perusahaan membuka cabang baru di luar negeri sebagai langkah go internasional, dan karena aku termasuk yang bisa berbahasa Inggris yang aktif, perusahaan memintaku untuk menangani cabang yang ada di sana.."

"… Kapan pergi?" ucapku lirih seiring terbang nya semangatku di awal tadi.

"Kalau aku segera memberi keputusan, dalam tiga hari ini aku harus sudah berangkat kesana.. Aku menghubungimu sekarang karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu, karena apabila aku menerima kesempatan ini, artinya aku tak bisa pulang sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai aku bisa beradaptasi disana dan memantapkan cabang kami."

"…."

"Aku.. mungkin tak bisa pulang sering, karena itu, aku mau minta pendapatmu. Jika kamu tidak mengizinkan aku pergi, aku akan menolak tugas ini.. Tapi kalau kamu mau, ikutlah dengan ku pergi kesana.."

Aku tahu, bagaimana passion Yunho terhadap pekerjaannya. Ini adalah pekerjaan impiannya yang telah ditekuninya dari bawah. Dan tentulah dia sangat menginginkan kesempatan sebesar ini. Lompatan besar dalam karirnya.. Tapi aku juga tak rela, dia di Seoul saja kami hanya bisa berjanji bertemu sebulan sekali. Apalagi ke tempat yang begitu jauh, melewati lautan, Negara dan benua..

Aku sendiri mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup di negeri orang. Butuh waktu lama beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang seratus persen berbeda dengan lingkungan yang biasa. Apalagi Yunho juga harus mengembangkan cabang perusahaan nya yang ada disana.. Di satu sisi aku juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Ayah Ibu ku secepat ini, bahkan belum ada dua bulan aku pulang dari Jepang. Aku tak mungkin egois dan melupakan orang tua ku begitu saja bukan? Ya Tuhan.. aku harus memilih yang mana?

"Minnie? Changminnie bagaima.."

"Yun.. pergilah.. kejarlah mimpimu kesana.. Aku takkan apa-apa disini. Aku belum bisa meninggalkan orang tua ku disini.." ucapku lirih menahan tangis yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata.

"Baby… kau serius?"

"Ya.. pergilah.. Aku akan terus menunggumu disini. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu, aku akan tetap menjaga hatiku untukmu. Pergilah.. Hikss hikss Ka-kau jangan berpa-hiks-ling dariku yaah.. Ka-kau jangan coba hikss coba selingkuh hikss dengan bule disana huweeeee T^T" Aku tak bisa mencoba tegar dan akhirnya tetap menjatuhkan aliran airmata ku.

"Uljima baby, uljima.. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu padaku.. Aku berjanji aku akan segera menuntaskan pekerjaanku dan segera datang kepadamu. Saranghae changminnie.. Dan aku juga takkan tertarik pada bule yang ada disana. Tak ada yang punya mata bambi dan hati malaikat sepertimu chagi.."

"Hikss kauu ha-harus berja-janji hikss.. Kalau kau be-berani selingkuh hikss aku yang akkan menyumpahi hiks mu dari sini.."

"Tenanglah chagi baby.. aku berjanji.. sudah jangan menangis lagi, nanti mata bambimu bisa bengkak loh.. Bisa-bisa berubah jadi mata kodok besok hahahaha"

"Yaa—yaaahhh! JUNG YUNHO PABBOOOOO!"

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Saat ini, telah lewat tiga tahun empat bulan sepuluh hari dari kepergiannya ke London. Ibuku telah sehat sepenuhnya, tetapi Ibu dan Ayah telah sepakat untuk tetap tinggal disini, sehingga aku juga tetap berada disini. Aku telah bekerja menjadi arsitek freelance yang mengharuskanku untuk bolak balik ke Seoul demi pekerjaan ini.

Aku dan Yunho tetap membina cinta kami walau harus menjalani hubungan jarak sangat jauh seperti ini. Dan, yang sangat aku syukuri, dia sama sekali tidak mencoba menduakan ku disana. Aku percaya penuh pada cintanya. Dan aku? Jelas sama sekali tak sanggup melirik orang lain. Bukankah telah kukatakan bahwa hatiku telah terkunci, dan kuncinya dibawa pergi oleh Yunho?

Dan hari ini, dia telah berjanji akan kembali kepadaku hari ini..

.

.

Malam semakin beranjak larut, dan aku pun masih setia duduk di atas pasir putih pantai ini seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Bedanya, kali ini malam, sedangkan dulu aku menunggunya di siang hari. Aku merapatkan cardigan ku ditengah deraan angin malam ini. Mau selama apa lagi dia menyiksaku? Bukan soal menunggunya, tapi semakin lama dia datang semakin lama pula jantungku berdegup superduper kencang sampai sakit rasanya. Aaakkhh si pabbo Yunho…

"Changminnie.. baby…"

Deg! Jantungku serasa berhenti mendengar suara dalam yang sangat kukenal itu mengalun tepat dibelakangku.

"Baby… "

Aku berdiri perlahan, dan mulai menolehkan tubuhku ke arah belakang.

Disana, dia.. Jung Yunho-ku berdiri tegap menatapku dalam penuh cinta dan kerinduan. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyum indah. Aku hanya bisa terpana dan mataku telah dipenuhi airmata kerinduan, siap tumpah kapan saja…

"Baby Changminnie.. aku pulang.."

Dan aku pun menitikkan air mata itu. Aku langsung menghambur memeluk tubuhnya seerat yang kubisa, menyurukkan kepalaku menghirup aromanya..

Jung Yunho-ku telah kembali kepadaku..

Jung Yunho-ku telah menepati janjinya selama ini..

Jung Yunho yang sangat aku cintai..

.

.

.

.

"Changdola, setelah ini kita ke Belanda ya.. Kita menikah disana oke.."

"Haaaahhh?!"

**END**

Author's note:

Annyeong semuaaa~ ada ff baru ini, baru disini tapi uda ngangkrak di lappy berminggu-minggu.. Ff ini prompt dadakan dari grup, rencana awalnya berdasarkan lagu Antara Anyer Dan Jakarta nya Sheila Majid. Tapi ntah kenapa malah kesana kemari ceritanya kubuat. Yasudah, yang penting siap -_-;

Special thanks buat manusia-manusia penghuni grup kesayangan saya ^3^ dan para readers dan reviewers ff saya sebelumnya.. Trimakasyi banyak n sorry ga bisa bales satu-satu..

Love U All 33


End file.
